Barack Obama
Barack Obama battled Mitt Romney in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Abe Lincoln interrupted the rap battle as a third-party rapper to go against the two candidates and point out their faults. He was portrayed by Iman Crosson. Information on the Rapper Barack Hussein Obama II (born August 4, 1961) is the 44th and current president of the United States. He became president in 2008, defeating Senator John McCain and becoming the first African-American president to serve in office. Before he was elected president, he was Senator of Illinois for 4 months. He was re-running for a second term as president in November 2012, with his major challenge being Republican Mitt Romney. Obama was inaugurated again on January 20, 2013. ERBoH Bio My fellow Americans, let me start off by thanking the ERB for on hosting this, ahh, most certainly epic rap battle. Hi, I'm Barack (don't call me Barry, I don't go by that anymore). I'm President of the United States of America -- the first African American to ever hold that position -- and a member of the Democratic party. I was, ahhh, born in Hawaii (America, last time I checked) and have a birth certificate to prove it. My parents divorced soon after, but hey, that didn't stop me from attending Harvard Law School, serving as an Illinois State Senator, and developing my ah, stuttery, "thoughtful", oratory style before running for president. I rode into office in the 2008 election on a promise of change and hope for a socialist better country. During my term, I set into motion efforts to pull troops out of Iraq (mission accomplished August 2010), kill Osama Bin Laden (slam dunk, nailed it), close our special military prison Guantanamo Bay (we're, ah, still working on it), and fix the economy (stimulus takes, ahh, some time). I openly support gay marriage, heck, I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with my beautiful, powerful, dignified, giant of a wife, Michelle. Lyrics 'Verse 1' They say your father was a great man. You must be what's left. Need to stop hatin' on gays, let 'em teach you how to dress. You've got the momma jeans and a Mr. Fantastic face. So rich and white, it's like I'm running against a cheesecake! Republicans need a puppet and you fit. Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt! I'm the head of state. You're like a head of cabbage. 'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package! You're a bad man with no chance, you can't even touch me! I got four more years (two terms!) in the White House, just trust me! I hoped you saved your best rhymes for the second half, 'Cause right now, I'm 47% through kicking your ass! 'Verse 2' Uh, look, I respect all religions, uh, but it might get crazy, If the White House has a first, second, and a third lady! 'Verse 3' Uhhh, let me be clear. Uh, don't get it twisted. We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it! 'Verse 4' Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid! 'Verse 5' Nuh-uh! 'Verse 6' EEEERRRR! Trivia *Obama, Abe Lincoln (who also appeared in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney), and George Washington are currently the only American presidents to rap (or confirmed to rap) in ERB. **John F. Kennedy made a cameo in Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe and Ronald Reagan's hand made a cameo in Rasputin vs Stalin, but they did not have a speaking role. **Theodore Roosevelt was an ERB News host four times, but Nice Peter stated he will most likely not rap in a future ERB. **Obama is the only American president to fully appear in a battle and not be played by Nice Peter. *Obama is the first character to appear in another rapper's side indirectly (in the silver spoon reflection). *He was mentioned in Bill O'Reilly's ERB Bio. *On the March 3, 2014 Monday Show, Nice Peter revealed that he and Lloyd met President Obama in person. This makes Obama the third person portrayed in an ERB to officially meet Peter and Lloyd in real life, after Hulk Hogan and Skrillex, and, like them, he has also seen his own battle.